


Sledding Day for the Bus Kids

by quaketheinhuman



Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, SHIELD 616 | The Bus, Team as Family, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman
Summary: The team has been cooped up in the base for too long so Coulson and May take them to have some winter fun.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055045
Kudos: 18





	Sledding Day for the Bus Kids

The team had been cooped up in the base for way too long. Coulson could tell that they were getting restless, so May and him had planned a day out for all of them. Coulson and May gathered the rest of the team onto a quinjet in the early afternoon, none of them knew where they were going but they had been told to dress for cold weather. May flew the plane as usual, but she had to deal with Skye in the passenger seat constantly asking where they were going for the entire ride. As expected, May didn't reveal anything. When they finally landed, Coulson pulled out two large black bags. The team eyed him suspiciously until he opened the bag and dumped out what was inside. “Sleds?” Ward questioned as he raised an eyebrow. “I don't see how sleds will help us on any mission sir..” Fitz spluttered, trying to seem as polite as possible. May and Skye appeared from the cockpit, and Skye’s eyes widened when she saw the sleds. Coulson faced the team with an expression of exasperation, as if his instructions were obvious. “Well? What are you waiting for? Take one!” he directed, and everyone quickly scrambled to grab one from the pile. Ward and May both chose the toboggan sleds, which were solid colors. Skye picked out the saucer sled, which had a brightly colored pattern of pink and purple swirls. FitzSimmons chose a blue hybrid sled, which was big enough that the two could sit in it together. Coulson grinned before opening a compartment to reveal his own sled which was a large inflatable red car that resembled his own, Lola. 

After choosing their sleds, Coulson opened the cargo hold door and they set off into the snow. May had taken them to Canada, it was the closest snow-covered area to the base. The scenery was beautiful, almost surreal. They had landed near the middle of a snowy mountain, and the air was clean and crisp due to the high altitude. Coulson led the way down the mountain where they found some lovely hills covered with soft and fluffy snow, perfect for sledding. Skye started them off. She set her sled in the snow and took a few steps away from it before running and leaping on top of it, hurtling down the hill with a loud “Woohoo!” The rest of the crew quickly joined in the fun, setting up their sleds before gliding down on the snow.  
For the rest of the afternoon they enjoyed this unexpected getaway. Coulson bragged that his inflatable sled was the fastest to which Fitz disagreed with the claim that if calculated correctly, any sled could be fast. The two finally decided to race, Fitz stole Skye’s sled to use as proof that a smaller sled would be faster. Fitz ended up losing the race, and proceeded to mutter that it must have been the texture of the snow that caused the delay, Coulson laughed in response. Skye and Ward also competed in a race. The team could see that Ward clearly let Skye win to save him from the aftereffects if she lost, but Skye continued to brag that she was just a very skilled sledder and that's why she won.

After a full day of sledding on the hills May flew them back to the base, where Coulson had already prepped hot chocolate for them all to enjoy. They all grabbed a mug of cocoa and then settled down in the common room together, talking and laughing about the antics of their excitingly unexpected snow day.


End file.
